Digimon Story: Alternative
by Taiyou no Sochi
Summary: After Malomyotismon's defeat, The choosen learn that Peace is the only battle worth waging, but how far can one go for peace? and whose to say that it exist? Lives are destroyed as the life that some people know are shattered. What happen to the choosen? AU!OC CENTRIC!


Hello, Welcome to my fic!...Damn that was a lame. Well this is my first fic, Going for mostly oc story which I heard isn't that good for begginers I had the idea so it either crash n burn or I somehow pull this off, Well enjoy some japanese terms will be used, Please correct me if they are misused

* * *

_'_Thoughts_'_

"talking out loud"

**"Attacks"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON AT ALL**

* * *

Yagami Hikari was the happiest woman in the world, her dream had finally came true. almost every human had a digimon partner. Peace and harmony reign throughout the world...Well, at that time.

* * *

_March, 21 2028_

It not surprising really, It only human nature after all. Anyone with a brain can figure out what would people do when given command over digimon, yet sadly The chosen never saw it coming. It hit them like a truck on that day when that country cast the first stone that created the ripples of war that shook the world to it's core. war broke out across the whole world, Turning allies against allies, factions were made, even new religions all together.

Terrorist groups that was previously weren't funded and did not had the money to afford weapons suddenly didn't need any. Populated metropolis became death zones. Hospitals were torched, Nothing was too far. Weapons although not as of yet obsolete, wasn't as effective. I mean why send a human life when you can send a digimon? Why waste money on War machines when you can send a digimon? The fact that digimon can't truly die unless loaded also appeal to warmongers. They were much sturdier then any ordinary human. Basically they were the perfect soldier, and you know what people did with it

They _abuse_ the _hell_ out of it.

Every boundary was broken, It had to end, It. Had. To. _End_.

* * *

_August, 9th 2030_

_Istanbul, Turkey_

**"TRIPLEX FORCE!"**

_BOOM!_

Debris Flew everywhere, people starting Panicking, trampling those who were in the way woman, child, it didn't matter. Through the crowd a yellow blur runs towards it's attacker, dodging the fleeing people it a fox digimon running towards it adversary. **"SKULL FANG!" **bellowed the Gigantic Monster as it brought its Left hand in down trying to crush its foe.

The swift fox undeterred ran up the dinosaurs arm it's limb started glowing a ghostly blue **"POWER PAW!"** screeched renamon as its struck its foe with devastating force. The giant digimon roared in defiance and swung at his foe with his right hand, but the digimon yet again proved to be too quick and gracefully back flipped of its foe and hung in the air for a brief moment.

**"DIAMOND STORM"**

Hundreds. Thousands of small leaves appeared, surrounding the digimon before raining down on deltamon. Deltamon never stood a chance. The giant digimon fell backwards evaporating into data before it even hit the ground. The renamon landed gracefully and begun to start the processes of loading its spoils of war ,it ears suddenly perked up and its eyes widen as danger signals starting blaring in its mind.

_SHLUNK!_

Its looks down to see a black claw protruding out of its chest, its body starts to fail and it uses the last of it strength to crank its head to see its destroyer eye to eye. '...An angel?..' as its vision started to fail, '..n-no...' as it finally decomposed into data. The grin that was present on devimon's face grew larger as it lowered its hand. it spread its wings to take flight-

CRACK!

Devimon was sent flying, rolling in the sand before he even had to chance to recognize what just struck it. It got back to it's feet to see an Monochromon already starting on its second charge preparing to run it through. A near by building exploded as Gray insect digimon came and intercepted Monochromon from the side. With brute strength it easily picked up the gray and black digimon in its Scissor like Pincers and crushed it like a egg. The dinosaur digimon didn't even had a second to scream as it turned into data and was quickly absorbed. Devimon looked at the new arrival and nodded it's thanks. a loud bang was heard as it was fell to one knee. Grasping it chest as it looked up in alarm to see a Human of all things with a gun in his hand. the human yelled out in fury in his native tongue before pulling the trigger again letting lose another round into the devil. Devimon wasn't having any of that as it moved too fast for the human can track and make slash at the man for daring to harm it. Crismon blood starting flying into the air as the fallen angel struck an arterie. The man hit the ground hard as his eyes started to gloss over as death sweet embrace took him. his hand unclenched letting the grenade roll out of his hand. Devimon looked at the strange contraption curiously,then it suddenly realized.

The pin wasn't in.

"Shi-"

_BOOM!_

There was only a crater left, not one trace of devimon or the man's corpse.

* * *

Across the battlefield, Lives were taken, as the unforgiven sun scorched down on the combatants below, in a flash limbs were blown off across the desert as attacks, bullet flew through the air, Cries of pain, Fury , and Insanity were heard as, Partners, Brothers, Sisters, Lovers lives were ended. Smokes from explosions clouded the sky.

"Hey Buddy, I'ma borrow dat, **POWER PUNCH**" the small digimon quickly decked a human soldier who was occupying a jeep so hard that his neck snapped. "Don't mind if I do." He said cheekily as he tossed the human out of the vehicle. a gostumon joined him in the passenger seat. he quickly fasten his seatbelt "Safety first." He chuckled nasally to himself. Nanimon fumbled with the keys and started the vehicle. As he turned the key the vehicle roared with life. Nanimon grinned to himself and starting shifting the gear. "Let see if I know how to do this" Amazingly enough he somehow reached the gas pedal and pressed down sending the car backwards. "No no no no!" He yelled quickly shifting to another gear as the car stopped and moved forward. "Yeah buddy!, Driving da big bus." said the round digimon with a deep bass tone. The Jeep leaped over dunes as nanimon steered erratically across the battle field. I don't know whats more impressive the fact that he handling that steering wheel that clearly way to big for him or the fact that he somehow can see where he's going.

_Ba-Bump_

"Bam! GTA Mutha Fucker!" Yelled nanimon as he ran over another unexpected human soldier. He started laughing boastfully not watching nor caring where he goes. Gotsumon soon joined him laughing nasally before he stopped and voiced died out as he ripped his seatbelt off and abandon ship. Nanimon looked behind wondered what was up with his comrade. What he didn't see was the human soldier directly in front of his jeep with a rocket launcher primed and ready to be fired. with a loud battle cry the human pulled the trigger as the rocket flew straight and true at Hijacked vehicle leaving a trail of white smoke in it's wake.

_BOOM!_

The vehicle lit up like a firecracker as it flipped, Random parts started to litter the area as nanimon was erased from the battlefield.

* * *

Gotsumon watch his comrade got destroyed, with wide eyes he quickly brought himself back to his two feet. bullets started to ricochet off his body, he turns to a young teenaged boy who can barely lift his gun. the young boy shakes in fear as he started to back away as gotsumon adopted a sick grin and slowly advanced forward. the boy screamed at the digimon again letting go another volley. the digimon kept going forward as if nothing happen.**"ROCK FIST!"** Sharp rocks flew from gotsumon head as it flew at the boy at speeds to fast for him to react to. The rocks struck the weapon at the boys hand as blood stained the sand. The world starting moving in slow motion as the boy landed hard on his back with a grunt of pain. He immediately started to crawl away but he quickly realized.

His left hand his gone.

A shrill cry came from he boy as he grabbed his stump of hand. Tears flowed through his eyes as he quickly went into shock. Gotsumon sneered at the boy and prepared to finish him when his stomach suddenly dropped. a feeling of dread quickly overcame him as he suddenly look up and saw a something akin to a comet, a red streak blazing towards the battle field. 'in the desert? What the hell?...' what he did not realize that the unknown object projected trajectory was-

_BOOM!_

Everyone went to quiet, This feeling, It was...was..._Familiar_. Everyone felt this feeling, Humans and digimon. The battlefield just stopped and gave the newly made crater their undivided attention. This feeling! It was Overwhelming, it was that feeling everyone has experienced at one point or another in their life it was _Fear_.

The smoke and sand finally settled as the a large being stood straight up and proud. A Draconic being wearing Gray and gold armor. wielding his famous weapon "Dramon Killer" the Crest of courage was proudly blazing on the shield on his back.

A cry ranged out throughout the battlefield the name that penetrate the language barrier a struck a chord of fear in everybody heart, Human or digimon.

"WARYGREYMON!"

The word spread quickly as word quickly spread about his arrival. Everyone watch him, His every movement was memorised. Why was he here? "Damn it! I got sand in my eye!" Said a new voice everyone's attention moved to a man standing next to the dragon man wearing a tattered brown cloak over his regular cloak and a pair of goggles perched on his head. "Are you ok Taichi?" Asked the dragon man. "Yea yea I'm fine, Let get this over with the others are already in position." Taichi said with cold conviction.

His face then soften "The faster we get this done, The faster I can get back to my kid" he said with a frown. He pulled out his digivice, The small device starting Screeching extremely loud before it power level skyrocket. It then became a very bright hue of red "This old piece of junk takes forever, It gonna take a while for the program to get started"

said Taichi with a groan. "Give me five minutes" he said nonchantly. Wargreymon looked at battlefield sizing up every digimon that came into view and grunted. "Done." he took a stance and waited. Not one sound was mad-

_KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

a lone Apemon broke the silence as it made a mad dash towards taichi, he leaped into the air bringing his bone club down "**MEGA BONE**-Gurk". Wargreymon intercepted the ape man gutting him by simply putting his gauntlet in his path of trajectory. He then proceeded to let gravity take its course as the apeman slowly slide down the claw. "Nice try"

he quipped before flinging him off his claw casually behind his back. He then adopted his stance again and waited.

And suddenly, Hell broke loose.

Hundreds of digimon ranging from Rookie-Ultimate charged him in hopes of loading his data. Surely he cannot take them all on? Wargreymon swung his claw catching an un expected digimon bisecting it in half. he then spun on his heel separating a cannon from a gorrillamons arm. the gorilla screamed and pain before being silenced by another slice. Wargreymon spotted another digimon and wordlessly rushed forward dragging his one of his claws through the sand before bringing it up in wicked rising slash. The meramon was bisected diagonally and was deleted before he knew it. With a roar, Wargreymon charged down a Devimon, lowering his head for impact. He gores the Devil digimon through and shook his head with wild abandon. He then bucked tossing the devimon into the air, He finished off the devimon with a quick spin and bisecting the descending Fallen angel. As the devimon dissolved into data behind him He waited for his next foe. **"SPINNING ATTACK!"** a lone eyebrow rose as wargreymon watched a tortamon coming at him at slow pace.

Wargreymon intercepted the Tortoise digimon piercing him like a hot knife through butter. **"DINO BURST!" **Wargreymon turned his head to see an Allomon among a group of nameless digimon firing his signature attack at him. Thinking quickly he tossed the hapless digimon into the line of fire.

_BOOM!_

A cloud of smoke obscure everyone's view of the mega digimon. Allomon eyes searched around for the dragon man before his eyes widen and he suddenly looked down to see Wargreymon claw being pulled out of his body '...F-Fast!' he thought before was deleted.

A cry rung out as lone Musyamon rushed at him with a overhead slash with his katana. Wargreymon caught the his blade between the claws of his gauntlet and with a flick of a wrist he snapped the blade in two before bringing his free claw to in a uppercut that pierced musyamon through the chest. He wordless pulled it out letting musyamon fall to the ground. He spotted the rest of the group of digimon beginning to charge him from all sides. He flew into the air looking down on his adversaries. No.

His Victims.

He hold both of his gauntlets over his head as energy started to gather between his claws the giant mass of energy converge into a ball, With a Mighty Yell he launched his upon the masses

**"TERRA FORCE!"**

_BOOM!_

A new crater was made, dwarfing the one he made earlier. Wargreymon surveyed his work before he suddenly Lashed out. Landing on top of Airdramon that tried to come from behind to attack Taichi. The dragon digimon tried to struggle but it was far to late as Wargreymon pierced Airdramon through his skull stamping his jaw shut with the force of the attack. Airdramon evaporated into data. The remaining digimon suddenly wised up and turned tail and flee. Wargreymon watched them run away cowardly as he did nothing. They didn't concern him, He wasn't going to kill them if they didn't get in his way.

It not like he was blood thirsty or something.

It just that they _endangered_ Taichi and that won't do, Not at all. Wargreymon suddenly was in front of Taichi as bullets started to rain on him ricocheting off his body. Wargreymon gaze found a group of human soldiers with rifles in their hands. He then started to walk slowly towards them.

_Fools_ if he was perfectly fine killing his own kind, Then why would believe he would have problems killing you?

The sands was yet again stained red as wargreymon became a bringer of death. Blood dripped from his gauntlet as he gazed at corpse that littered the desert around him. Wargreymon questioned his morality, this...this was _inhumane_ but he suddenly remembered.

He wasn't Human. Morals don't apply to him

With a grunt he banished these thoughts from his mind. It all didn't matter, Only Taichi did. Taichi well being was top priority.

"I know, this might haunt you for the rest of life huh buddy?" Taichi said sadly to his partner. "No...I'll be fine...are we finished?" Wargreymon walked towards his partner side. "Yea, it just got done, now we contact the others and this war can finally end.". His son can finally sleep without fear, everything will finally go back to normal. Taichi searched through his cloak before pulling out device, Placing it on his ear like one would do a Bluetooth He then pressed the button and spoke "Everyone ready?"

* * *

_Paris, London_

Sora stood on top of a flying gargantuan bird digimon. "What took you so long? We finished 30 minutes ago."

* * *

_Brazil_

"This is Koushiro and HerculesKabuterimon, Brazil is secured" the chosen stand over a battlefield littered with bodies, broken trees. The landscape was scorched from the use of excessive amount of electricity. "Let get this over with." His partner only nodded in agreement

* * *

_Antarctica_

"Why does it have to be so cold?" said Joe as his teeth clatter. "Why do I always get the sucky jobs?" he said hugging His partner, Vikemon for warmth. "Let get out of here before I get frost bite." Joe spoke into his device "Is Taichi done yet?"

* * *

_South Africa_

Ice covered the landscape as country known for its prairies and hot weather was blanket in a artificial Metalgarurumon froze his last victim, He wordlessly went back to his partner to let him know that he was finished. "This is Yamato, Takeru you good?" Yamato's tone was full of concern

* * *

_New York, USA_

A lone angel stood in mid air over the desolated city, cars flipped, craters littered the once proud city and their was no one in sight. "I'm fine, I'm fine" Replied the younger brother annoyed with his older brothers concern of him. He a freaking adult now! "Whose left?"

* * *

_Hong Kong, China_

Much like New york, Hong Kong was a shadow what it used to be as feminine angel survey the destruction. Hikari sat on the ground curled into the fetal as sobs wrecked her body. Ophanimon Quickly landed and hugged her partner, "It's okay." She said softly "Once we finish here, Peace will finally be possible." Hikari nodded, then press the button on the device before speaking "...Ready"

* * *

_Sydney, Australia_

Mimi wasn't fairing any better then Hikari, In fact she was even worst. she walked through all the carnage only to stop as he stepped on something. She looked down under her foot to to find a doll it dress splattered in blood, it had a few scorch marks, and it was partially crushed. she wordlessly picked it up and shook in horror. She hug the abandoned toy close to her as she fell to her knees in a quiet sob. "Mimi?" a voice rang out over the Device, Whose? She didn't care. "Mimi! Report! are you ok?" she couldn't reply as her heart felt like it was being ripped in two. This...this madness! This chaos! We was suppose to protect people! Why? Why was they forced to do this? All in the name of peace? What peace!

a soft hand found it's place on Mimi shoulder as the woman looked up to see her partner ,Rosemon. "Mimi...Once we finish...we can make them all Graves, Like Whamon and Chuumon." she said with a soft gaze. "Can we really?" Mimi voiced filled with hope. Redemption, Oh how she wanted it, but she know that it will forever be out of reach. The sheer amount of people who died, Human and digimon. How could she ever look her son in the eyes again?

"I-I...F-Finished"

"Don't worry Mimi" Taichi voice came from the device, "We're almost done."

"Everybody's ready? Okay! Starting Synchronization Sequence!"

* * *

The digivice of the chosen all rose into air and continued to screech with power, impossible enough it seem to have reached a new octave as each glowed brightly in their respected color. A shockwave of power exploded off the device sending each chosen sprawling to the ground. A tower of power shot into the sky piercing the heavens.

After a few minutes the digivice fell to ground, it's task was completed. The shockwave continued Spreading across the globe, overlapping each other like ripples in a pond until the world was covered. around the globe digimon Champions, Ultimates, even megas started to Degenerate into they're Rookie form. human soldiers looked around confused as their partner's sudden weakness.

Taichi let go the breath he didn't know he was holding, It was finally done. Gennai came up with the plan it was the only thing they could do. they used the power of their crest to power a program that was able to fry every digivice in the world, it also created a layer preventing one from being made. Without a digivice a digimon can digivolve to champion if given enough training, time, Dedication, But they will never see ultimate. The layer around the world utterly destroys possibility of a ultimate digimon to bio emerge. Most people would think about still raging war with rookies, but here comes the good part. The layer rejects data sending all digimon if deleted back to the digital world. It wouldn't make sense to create a layer around the digital world considering the layer wouldn't keep things in, It just keeps things out. Everything was going according to plan.

"T-Taichi" a weak voice called out. Taichi eyes suddenly were glued to wargreymon and his eyes widen with horror. "W-Wargreymon? What going on?" His partner started to disintegrating from the legs up. "Wargreymon!" Taichi ran held on to his partner for as if his life depending on it. No! This wasn't suppose to happen! What the hell went wrong?

All over the world the same happen to the other chosen's partners. They slowly watch in horror as they're partners slowly started to be deleted.

Tears started to fall from Taichi's eyes as he hugged his partner "W-Wargreymon! Don't worry we're gonna fix this!". "Now you know better then to lie to him, Especially during his final hours" a new voice ranged out Taichi looked away from his partner to see Gennai standing before him. "G-Gennai! What's going on?" the middle aged man shouted "Whatever do you mean my dear boy?" asked Gennai curiously "Surely you didn't think that the crests alone had enough power to fuel this program did you?" Gennai chuckled "Ah, but whats done is done." Taichi eyes narrowed dangerously "So this was apart of your plan! Why haven't you told us this?" Taichi gritted his teeth in anger "Oh why haven't I told you?" Asked Gennai. His face blossomed into a cheeky grin.

"Cause if I told you, you would of never done it."

Gennai chuckled " It a well known fact that the partners of the chosen are frankly the strongest of the world. Even stronger then their species usually is allowed to be" he said while walking towards fallen device and picked it up and tossed up and experimentally "I mean with digimon like those, You can't exactly have peace" he said sagely

"But at last I have things to take care of" He said walking away but suddenly stopped. "Oh I forgot! Here!" He tossed Taichi his digivice who caught it in both his hands "_A Souvenir._" he then started sinking into the sand as if it was quicksand. "Good bye chosen of courage.". Taichi let loose a roar of fury as he ran towards Gennai as he sinked into he sands "What was that you people usually say?..." Gennai asked curiously as he stroke his chin "Oh right." Gennai's Face morphed into a devious grin. "Sayonara" He said as he completely sunk into the sand. Taichi crashed into the spot he once occupied digging furiously to catch the man.

"T-Taichi..." something suddenly clicked in Taichi's mind, As he turned to see that the processes haven't slow down and only wargreymon's upper chest and head remained

"Wargreymon!" taichi cried out as tears fell from his eyes "I'm sorry it ends this way...S-Stay strong!" Wargreymon said before he was completely erased. Taichi felt weak has he felt weak as he broke down and wept.

* * *

"S-Sora!, Remember I will always love you!, Never change!" Hououmon cried out as she evaporated before she hit the ground. "HOUOUMON!" Screamed Sora as she fell into the cold unforgiven river below.

* * *

"Don't...ever forget me...Koushiro" Said the large insectoid digimon as he evaporated into the air. Koushiro fell to his knees, as his mind went blank, he just couldn't accept the fact that his best friend was gone for good.

* * *

Joe was cold, so cold. He never got to say good bye. Gone

Gomamon was gone

He curled into a ball in the snow, as snow kept falling.

* * *

"Goodbye...Friend" Metalgarurumon finals words, as he to was deleted Yamato fell to his Knees and do the only thing he could do.

* * *

"Takeru..." Said Seraphimon before he turned into data 'No...NO! Not again' Memories came flooding back to Takeru of the day he lost patamon. He roared in anger. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair!

* * *

"I will never forget you Mimi!" said Rosemon as she evaporated into the air. Mimi started bawling as the tears fell from her eyes and she ran towards Rosemon's left over data and frantically started to grasp what was left of her as if she could put her back together. She didn't' care she just wanted her partner back, She fell to the ground and cried "P-Palmon...N-No! Not you too!"

* * *

O-Ophanimon! No! This can't be Happening!" She fell to her knees "Don't leave me! Please!" She cried out in hysteria. the divine being smiled at Hikari "It's okay, It all in the name of peace" Hikari's eyes widen "O-Ophanimon..." Hikari said softly. "I am Happy." Ophanimon said as she looked Hikari in her eyes. Tears can be seen falling from under her helmet. "I'm happy that I had a part in making your dream come true." She said as her voice cracked.

"This is your dram Hikari! All in the name of peace!" Ophanimon exclaimed as she welcomed the deletion "The Light...It so bright Hikari-Chan..." she said with her final breath.

Yagami Hikari stared at the spot as Ophanimon's word started to replay in her mind.

"All in the name of peace."

_"All in the name of peace."_

_"All in the name of __**peace**__."_

_ What exactly is peace?_

* * *

Whoo! Finished! How I do? Good? Bad? should i quit writing? I'm Looking for a beta reader I was gonna wait til I found one to post this but I said Naaah...What the worst that could happen? Couldn't come up witha good name, So i came up with that short and sweet, They're will be a bit more humor in the fic in future chapters, Probably the angst will be toned down, Please tell me did any my characters act OCish besides the obvious? Be brutally honest when you review

if you want to beta my fic please ask, Just think of this as my Resume


End file.
